The instant invention relates generally to ladder supports and more specifically it relates to an extension ladder roof support attachment.
Numerous ladder supports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to stabilize ladders against buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,269; 4,194,592 and 4,306,632 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.